poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald and Daphne (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Emerald and Daphne. One day, Rarity and Spike were getting ready on their date. Rarity: I hope Daphne will be here to babysit Emerald soon. I don't want to leave my darling filly alone Spike: Don't worry, Rarity. She'll come. Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) As the door knocked, Spike answered it. Daphne Blake: Hi, Rarity. Hi, Spike. Spike: Wipe your feet, Daphne. Because Rarity doesn't want anyone or anypony walking in without wiping their feet on the mat. Daphne Blake: Sorry. (wiped her feet on the mat) Rarity: Much better, Daphne. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. Daphne Blake: I'm just glad to take a break of solving mysteries for the time being. (to Emerald) Hi, Emerald! How're you doing? Huh? How're you doing? Baby Emerald: (giggles) Daphne Blake: So, Rarity. What're the things for Emerald? Rarity: Glad you ask, Daphne. Pink is Emerald's favorite color despite your pantyhose. The list of all the things for Emerald are on the fridge. Spike: Take your shoes off because Rarity doesn't want anybody wearing shoes indoors. Take good care of Emerald while we're gone, Okay? Daphne Blake: (takes her shoes off) Don't worry, Spike. You and Rarity will have nothing to worry about. We'll have a great time. Rarity: Be a good little filly, Emerald. Daddy and I won't be long. (kisses her cheek) Mommy loves you. Baby Emerald: (laughs) Spike: We'll be back soon. Daphne Blake: Bye! So Spike and Rarity left on their date as Daphne's playtime with Emerald begins. Baby Emerald: (playing with her pink blanket) Daphne Blake: I guess Rarity's right. Pink is your favorite color. Baby Emerald: (lifting her forelegs wanting to picked up) Daphne Blake: (laughs) Alright, Emerald. Alright. (picks up the baby filly) Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) Daphne Blake: Aren't you just adorable? Yes you are! Baby Emerald: (giggles) Daphne Blake: Do you wanna play with your blocks. (brought her to the playpen) Emerald playing with her blocks. Daphne Blake: Watch me, Emerald. (places one block) Baby Emerald: (does the same) Daphne Blake: Very good, Emerald. (accidentally knocked all the blocks down with one block) Oops. Baby Emerald: (crying) Daphne Blake: Oh, Don't cry, Emerald. (brought out her stuffed penguin) Here, Wanna play with this? Baby Emerald: (cheers up and plays with her toy giggly) Daphne Blake: (laughs) I'd thought so. It was snacktime, Daphne brought out her favorite grapes and applesauce. Daphne Blake: Open wide, Emerald. Baby Emerald: (opens up for her grapes) Daphne Blake: Open, Emerald. Baby Emerald: (opens for her applesauce) Daphne Blake: Ready to go outside? Baby Emerald: (nods) Daphne Blake: Alright then, Let's go. Baby Emerald: (gurgling and giggle) Daphne Blake: (put her shoes on and takes Emerald outside) Outside, Emerald was playing in the mud and Daphne don't want to get her shoes muddy but keeps an eye on her. Baby Emerald: (laughing and playing in the mud) Daphne Blake: (laughs) Are you having fun, Emerald? Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) Daphne Blake: Come on, Let's get you back inside. Back inside. Daphne Blake: You sure are muddy, Emerald. Baby Emerald: (giggles) Daphne Blake: (wipes her feet and takes her shoes off) Let's give you a bath. Baby Emerald: (laughs) It was bathtime. Baby Emerald: (playing in the tub) Daphne Blake: Here, Emerald. I brought your favorite bath toys. Baby Emerald: (playing with her bath toys) Daphne Blake: (laughs) Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) Daphne Blake: (puts some baby soap on Emerald's mane) After Emerald's bath, Emerald needed her diaper changed. Baby Emerald: (giggles) Daphne Blake: All right, Emerald. Time to change your diaper. Baby Emerald: (gets a little fussy) Daphne Blake: Oh, It's okay, Emerald. (brought her pink blanket) Here're your pink blanket. Baby Emerald: (plays with her blanket) Daphne Blake: (changing Emerald's diaper) Baby Emerald: (laughs) Daphne Blake: (uses a few wipes, ointment and baby powder and puts a clean diaper on Emerald and throws the dirty one away) Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) Daphne Blake: There you go. All done. It was naptime. Baby Emerald: (yawns) Daphne Blake: Are you getting sleepy, Emerald? Baby Emerald: (noded) Daphne Blake: Alright then, It's time for your nap. (puts her in her crib and plays the music box) The music box played You'll Be in My Heart and place it next to Emerald's Crib. Baby Emerald: (fell fast asleep) Daphne Blake: (whispers) Sweet dream, Emerald. Then, Rarity and Spike returns. Rarity: Hello, Daphne. Spike: How's Emerald doing? Daphne Blake: She's doing great. Rarity: (checking Daphne's shoes and the soles are clean) So far so good. Spike: You did a really good job, Daphne. Daphne Blake: Thank you, Spike. Rarity: I hope you don't mind babysitting our little sweetheart again anytime soon, Do you? Daphne Blake: Sure, Don't mind at all. Baby Emerald: (sleeping) Daphne. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Written Stories